Love Don't Cost a Thing
by FlUFF WRiTER
Summary: Draco's life was always about two things: money and power. Ginny’s life was always about everything but that. She tries to teach him that 'love don't cost a thing'. So, if it doesn't then why does it have to come at a price?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You think I own this? Please, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, I'd be writing stories. But thanks for thinking that:)

No One Said Taking a Stand Was Easy

I shot up from my bed looking around frantically. _Okay, this is still the girls' dormitory, and everything is normal._ I fell back into my maroon pillows and put my hands on my head. I started to rub my temples slowly with a bit of pressure as I tried to organize my thoughts. _It happened again; the same dream. Why must I always have this dream repeatedly? Why is it always him? None of this makes any sense, these dreams are really bugging me._

"Ginny?" A voice cut me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, Hermione?"

"Go back to sleep," She muttered as she twisted in her blankets.

I turned to other side and glanced at the time, 5:00. School didn't start until about 3 hours from now. I closed my eyes hastily and tried to fall asleep. No luck. I kept trying for an hour, until I finally fell asleep, only to be woken again.

"Ginny, get up. Come on Ginny, get up!"

"I'm up Hermione; you don't need to scream in my ear, _every morning_."

"That is the only way to get you to wake up _every morning_." She commented as she walked out of the dormitory into the connected bathroom.

I lay in the bed for about 5 minutes until I forced myself out. I changed out of my pajamas and into my school clothes, the uniform and the school robe. After that, I walked into the bathroom. It was a light maroon color with everything looking gold. And there they were, Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, and Elizabeth, scrambling around the room trying to get ready. I stood next to Lavender and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Hey, do you want to use my curler? I enchanted it to curl in seconds, works on any hair." Lavender asked enthusiastically out of no where. Her hair was tightly curled and had shimmer ribbons in it. To me it looked like she was all sparkly.

"Sure?" I answered questionably.

She grabbed the curler and a strand of my bright red hair and curled. She held it about a second or two and let it go. My hair was nicely curled to perfection. She did this about 4 more times, spreading it through out my hair.

"Ah! You look so cute!" She exclaimed showing Hermione, Elizabeth, and Parvati.

"That is so cool Lavender. Can I use it?"

Lavender started to curl Parvati's hair while talking about some boy and how boys were so…confusing.

"You look amazing Ginny. Whoever you're trying to impress will surely be impressed." Hermione said walking out of the bathroom with me.

"I'm not trying to impress anybody."

"Yeah? What about Michael?"

"We broke up."

"Oh, well…I'm sorry." Hermione seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Don't worry about it; we're still friends, I think."

I questioned myself at this. Not many people had known about my relationship with Michael, maybe it was a good thing, I don't know. Back in my fourth year, when I first went out with Michael, Ron didn't know, neither did Harry or pretty much anybody who wasn't in my year.

"We should go down to the Great Hall, right about now." Hermione said quietly.

She opened the door as she walked out. I made sure I had my wand securely in my pocket and closed the door behind me. We walked down the flight of circling stairs silently. When we got to the common room, Harry and Ron were there waiting.

"About time you showed up Hermione, thought you were still sleeping."

"Me? Sleep late? You should know me better Ron." She replied.

"Let's go. I'm really hungry, I swear it's like I didn't have dinner last night." Harry's voice was urgent.

"Harry, you didn't have dinner last night." I mentioned, and I swear I saw him blush, couldn't tell. "Well, come on. I'm hungry too." I said not trying to draw any attention to him.

I pulled on both Hermione and Ron's arms, gesturing toward the portrait hole as Harry followed. We walked down the halls and the stairs and through the other halls in an awkward silence. We could only hear our own footsteps echoing through it until we heard noises, loud noises.

"Hurry up!" The yell echoed through the hall as Hermione, Ron and Harry looked at each other and said "Malfoy."

"You guys can already guess who it is?" My voice was filled with confusion.

"Ginny, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that it's Malfoy." Hermione said with dullness.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Saint Potter, Mudblood, Weasel-bee and the Weaslette?" A voice commented with extreme disgust.

"Shut it Malfoy." Harry said with building fury.

"And if I don't? What're you going to do about it Potter? Go off running to Dumbledore?"

"Malfoy, just leave us alone. No one wants you here." I alleged.

"Potter, you really need your girlfriend standing up for you? How pathetic can you get?"

"I'm not his girlfriend." I said sternly.

"No that's the only reason why you trail behind him, isn't it, like a little puppy?" His smirked face was annoying me.

"I don't trail behind him, nor do I trail behind anybody." I could tell my voice was getting higher that tended to happen when I start to get angry.

"Aren't you feisty Weaslette?" His smirk was getting wider by the second as my temper raised.

"Oh shut up, you stupid git! Don't you ever mind your own business? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable, arrogant, inconsiderate Mr. Tough Guy even though you are nothing close to it?" I shouted as my fury had gotten the better of me. I registered the fact that I was right in front of his face; one small movement forward from either of us and our lips would be touching.

"You might want to back off, Weasley; you do not want to mess with me." He whispered through clenched teeth.

"Oh, Malfoy, you don't know me one bit then." My teeth were clenched as well as I stepped back.

I turned on my heel and started to walk away. I hurried down the hall with my steps slowing down with my heart beat. I heard footsteps running toward me, and then falling into step.

"Ginny, did you have any idea what you just did?" Ron's voice was filled with fury.

"As a matter of fact, _Ronald, _I don't even care. If Malfoy wants to pick on me, let him, it wouldn't be the first time."

"You have no idea what you're messing with, you don't want to mess with Malfoy, and it's annoying for us and imagine you? You stood up to him; he will not leave you alone for one minute."

"Hermione, I'll be fine. I grew up with brothers who happen to be older than me, I know how to handle them and if Malfoy is as he seems, it'll be a piece of cake knocking him of his pedestal."

I started to walk faster trying to get away from them. I knew what I was doing; at least I think I did. _I don't know why I've doubted myself lately, first it was them, now I. They're probably just watching out for me, I really wish they'd stop._

"Ginny!"

I spun around and saw my best friend in the world running to me.

"Hey Colin."

"Hey Gin. Ron, Hermione, and Harry just told me about the whole thing about Malfoy. What caused the outburst?" His voice was out of breath but slowly returning to normal.

His blonde hair was all over the place and he'd grown up a lot. He had gotten a lot taller, just as tall as Harry, and his face looked more masculine, a lot less like a child's. He didn't carry the muggle camera anymore, though he did have it for major events such as Quidditch matches and such. His brother was like his shadow, and luckily his shadow wasn't here.

"Nothing, it was just that Malfoy started to make fun of us and I had enough of it and told him off. They're just worried that he'll be bugging me, and I don't care." My voice was stern as we walked down the hall.

"You really should. You've seen what he's done to them; do you really want him to do that to you?"

"Colin, he's made fun of my family for years and I want him to stop. The only way is to give him a taste of his own medicine and maybe he'll stop."

"You still doubt yourself." He pointed out as we turned down the hall.

"I am not. And even if I was, how?"

"You said 'maybe he'll stop', if you were sure then you'd say 'he'd stop' but you don't so, using maybe is a sign of being unsure." As he said that I stopped, he turned to look at me with a confused expression.

"Are you saying that you doubt what I'm doing?"

His expression worsened as I said that. He started to walk up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders and looked down at me.

"I don't doubt what you're doing, honestly Ginny, I think it's wonderful. It is about time Malfoy got a taste of his own medicine. All I'm saying is that maybe because everyone else doubts, you'll start to doubt yourself. Maybe, I don't know. I really do hope you're not because if Ginny Weasley starts doubting herself, then the whole world might as well come to an end."

At that, he made me smile. Colin always made me smile; the kid had a talent for it.

"Okay changing the subject, how have your dreams been going?"

"It happened again last night!" I groaned. "They just won't stop! Except this one was a different, like it was farther ahead, like I was actually progressing in my dream."

"How so?"

Colin always asked me about my reoccurring dreams. He was the only one who cared about it; he was the only one I've told.

"Well this time it was completely bizarre. I was walking into what looked like a classroom and then I told him, 'let's get started Lo-" My voice got cut by the person I least wanted to see.

"If it isn't the Weaselette and the Mudblood? Got rid of that muggle toy of yours Mudblood?" He wore his usual sneer but this time it looked more joyful.

"Shut up Malfoy." I spat out before Colin could; the one thing that angered me most was when anybody called either Hermione or Colin mudblood.

"Make me." His voice was calm, stern and all at the same time anyone could tell that he was enjoying this.

"You really want me to? I can hex you all the way to next year and you could do nothing about it."

"Oh, I'd love to see you try Weasley, but unfortunately how wonderful your pathetic attempt sounds like; I have no time for it." He walked off.

"But you do have time to make fun of every one else, right? Or is it the fact that you know I can hex you, like I did last year, and you're just afraid?"

He stopped in his tracks and turned around cautiously. He looked liked he was observing me. His cold, emotionless gray eyes stared into mine; I saw no emotion there except for anger.

"Why would I be afraid of you Weasley? How could I be afraid? You think you can beat me at my own game, don't you? Well, you know what, you thought wrong."

During all that, I never tore my eyes away from him, but the feel of Colin's body stiffening brought me back to reality.

"Yeah? Prove it, Malfoy." With that I walked off, dragging Colin with me.

"Have to run away every time Weasley? Aw, poor little Weaslette is scared." His voice turned into the baby voice.

"I have absolutely nothing to say to you Malfoy, so if you think you're going to win this battle with your empty threats, you're wrong." I said as I turned around and walked up to him. "You may have messed with Percy, Fred, George, and Ron, but you haven't messed with me, so therefore you have no idea what you're up against, Malfoy. So, you know what, I'd suggest you back off, because unless you want to see your little Death Eater Daddy this summer, don't mess with this Weasley." I turned and walked once again to the Great Hall, Colin following me. This time around, Malfoy gave up, or at least that's what I hoped.

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this. As you can tell, it's not all correct, for example, the fact that Parvati, Lavender, and Hermione all share a room with Ginny. I needed Hermione to share a room with Ginny for the story to go in the direction I have planned for it. Also, this takes place in Ginny's 6th year, and Draco's 7th year. Oh by the way, I know the title should be Love Doesn't Cost a Thing, for it to be grammatically correct, but I wanted it to fit Jennifer Lopez's song, Love Don't Cost a Thing, so that's the whole thing with the title.


	2. Fights, Fights, and More Fights

Fights, Fights, and More Fights

Disclaimer: I wish I did own the characters, well I do own Rachael, and Elizabeth, but that's about it. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling.

"Ginny, did you hear?" Rachael said as soon as I sat down in the Great Hall.

Rachael was about my height and had dark brown hair with blond highlights. Her eyes where a chocolate brown color, that matched her hair perfectly. If you could observe the types of friends she had, you couldn't classify them, and she hung around with different types of people from Gryffindor and all the other houses.

"No, enlighten me," My voice held amusement as I placed sausages, eggs, bacon, and toast on my plate.

"Ok, everybody has been saying this really absurd rumor that you stood up to Malfoy. I know you are capable of it, but I mean come on. Nobody has anything to gossip about anymore so they choose you." She replied.

I knew this was coming. I knew that people would soon start rumors about me, about this whole thing between Malfoy and me. It's surprised me none, as for Malfoy, I'm not exactly sure.

"I know everybody is talking about it," Elizabeth commented.

Elizabeth was tall, about Harry's height. Her blue eyes matched her blond hair nicely. You could call her the gossiper of the school though she was incredibly smart, but not as smart as Hermione, but real close to it.

"It's not a rumor," I heard Colin reply next to me.

"Yeah right! Like Ginny would do that, come on, it's Malfoy; surely she's not that thick,"

"For your information, Rachael, I happen to be 'that thick'. And Elizabeth, you can quote me if you wish. I do not care what anybody says, or what Malfoy thinks he can do to me. All I care about is to stop this stupid bullying and give him taste of his own medicine," With that, I shoved a piece of sausage into my mouth.

"Ginny, you're insane to go up against Malfoy! What are you even thinking?"

"Actually, Rachael, Ginny is perfectly sane. And it is about time Malfoy stopped, this is all stupid,"

"Well, Colin, what are you going to do about him harassing you because of Ginny?" Rachael challenged.

"He already harasses me anyway, it won't be any different. And besides, as a true friend, I'll be there to back Ginny up," He said as he took a sip from his pumpkin juice.

"Ginny, it's just that this is _Malfoy_,"

"Exactly why," I told Rachael as I continued my breakfast.

The rest of the day went rather smoothly besides the fact that everyone came to me to confirm that rumors that were going around were true. Personally, I got really tired of answering the same thing, the same thing I told Elizabeth. It was too long of a speech for me to keep on repeating. My last class was History of Magic, my least favorite class, though I would have rather have been here than with Fleur back at the Burrow, because here I had Colin.

Though for now, I was completely bored. I was staring at the blackboard behind Professor Binns, who was going on about something. Then I remembered my dream. _Why must I always have that stupid dream! It makes no sense whatsoever. I have no idea who the boy is, and it's annoying me. _

"Ginny, Gin, come on class is over," Colin laughed trying to get me out of my trance.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I was just a bit out there, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, but just a bit," He laughed. "so, what are we going to do now?"

"Homework?" I asked lamely.

"Oh yeah, Snape's got us writing 12 inches. McGonagall wants us to practice turning the wood into a candle, Trelawney wants us to do those dream oracles, and Binns just assigned us to draw a time line of the events in the Magical Massacre back in whatever year," He said calmly.

"A time line? Man, I was not paying attention,"

"Yeah, Gin that's what happens when you do what you just did,"

"Shut up Colin! And stop laughing at me!" I laughed as I hit him playfully in the arm.

"Isn't that cute? Draco, look the Mudblood and the Weaselette are flirting!"

I cringed at the voice, that voice could only mean one thing, Pansy Parkinson.

"You're right, sunk to mudbloods now Weasley? I, at least, thought you could try harder, but then again you grew up with a poor father who was just in love with muggles."

"Shut up Malfoy!" I shouted.

His voice irritated me so much right now. And what he said was worse than his voice.

"Not so nice, are we Weaselette?" He taunted back.

"Why can't you mind your own business?" I shouted at him. "Can't you just leave me alone for one second? But then again you are Draco Malfoy, the insufferable git!" I shot back at him.

He looked startled at my words, like he wasn't expecting them. His gray eyes looked pained but then were covered by a sheet of glass of coldness. He started walking toward me and soon stopped when he was a foot away and looked me dead on in the eyes. He blinked and it seemed that there was some type of pain in there but once again he blinked and it was gone. It went by so fast that I'm not sure if I even saw it.

"I may be an 'insufferable git'; but at least I'm not the smallest, muggle-loving, poor Weaselette," He threw back at me.

"At least I'm happy," I shot back.

I knew that I had hit a soft spot, somehow.

"Guess what? I am, too," His smirk returned to his face and I hated it.

"And I'm loved," His smirk disappeared in an instant. "And I'm not talking about an obsessed poser either," He knew I meant Pansy. "I'm talking about _parents, friends_, people I can _trust. _Tell me, Malfoy, are there people you can trust? Do your par-," He cut me off.

"Don't you dare talk about my parents like you know them!" He shouted at me in a whisper.

"Then don't talk about mine. And I'm not afraid of you, you know,"

"Maybe it's about time you should be, Weasley,"

"I'm truly surprised of you vocabulary, Malfoy. Using the same words over again? I believe your father does have enough money to pay someone to teach you vocabulary, oh, and while you're at it, buy your self some decent manners, and if you're lucky, your daddy will buy you a new life, too." I recommended.

I turned on my heel and let my bright red hair smack him in the face but before I could take one step, he grabbed my wrists and turned me around. His left arm was wrapped around my waist, to hold me in place as I was pushed up against him. I flinched at the pain that was caused in my shoulder.

"Ginny!" Colin yelled as he wrapped his arm around Malfoy's neck.

"Draco!" I heard Pansy yell then I heard footsteps running.

"What do you want from me?" I shouted at him as I looked up from his chest.

My left arm was in between both of our stomachs and I could feel that he had a six-pack that was rock hard. As I looked up, I could see the pain in his eyes from Colin's hold on him. His breath was short and obviously, he couldn't talk.

"Let him go Creevey!" A voice yelled.

"You see what they're doing to him?" Pansy yelled.

"Don't make me hurt you!" He yelled again.

"Colin, just let him go," I didn't even recognize my own voice. He opened his mouth to protest but I cut him off. "No, Colin. Let him go."

My voice sounded muffled as Colin let Malfoy go. He raised him right hand to his neck and massaged it while I was still in his grasp. I felt him sigh, deeply before letting me go which wasn't anytime soon, unfortunately. I observed his face. It looked full of pain, I immediately thought that it was because of Colin's previous death grip but I felt that that wasn't it. I could see that tears were about to spill out but, I guess, Colin's voice reminded him that we all were still here.

"Malfoy, let her go." Colin said sternly.

"Creevey's right, Draco, let her go." The voice came again.

"Yeah. Why do you want to keep touching that blood traitor?" Pansy complained as I took a sharp in take of breath, she was really getting on my nerves.

"Don't listen to her, Weasley." I looked up at Malfoy astonished.

I didn't even know if I had actually heard it, but his eyes reassured me.

"Draco!" Pansy yelled again.

He took one last look at me, as if he was making a decision. He blinked as he let me go. My right arm swung to my side, relieved but for some reason, I still didn't move. Neither of us did. It was as if we were just there, letting the pain die down, or something.

"Come on, Ginny, let's go." Colin grabbed my wrist.

I swung around by his force and immediately started walking. I took one last look back at Malfoy. He was just watching me.

"Finally, they left. That Mudblood and the blood traitor were bugging me. Are you ok, Draco?" Pansy asked as I still watched them.

"I'm fine."

"Thank goodness, I thought I'd have to hex them both for what they've done to you." She stated as he looked irritated.

"Be quiet, Pansy." He said as our eyes never left each other.

"What? Draco!"

"You heard him Parkinson, be quiet,"

"Shut up Za-,"

I never heard the rest of it as Colin and I rounded the corner. I turned around as Colin let go of my wrist.

"I wonder what all that was about," My voice said calmly. When he didn't respond, I asked him. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" He turned to me as he stopped. "Ginny, you were just technically in the arms of Malfoy, and you don't care? And why did you tell me to let him go?"

"Colin, you had to! Imagine what those Slytherins would have done! Did you want them to hex you?" I yelled.

"Ginny, it's just that I wanted to hurt him badly for the hold he had you in," I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Don't worry Colin, I'm fine. A bit sore, but I'm fine. And thank you,"

"I just don't want you to get hurt,"

"And when have you ever seen me get hurt?" There was a smile dancing on my lips.

"Never, ever!" He laughed.

"Exactly!" I laughed along with him.

And that is what I loved about Colin. Even if he could be furious with me, he always got over it. I make him laugh and vice versa, he made me feel like the happiest person in Hogwarts, and there are a lot of people. Maybe it was his quirks that amused me or maybe the look he gets on his face. What ever it was, I never wanted it to go away.

"So, what are we going to do now?" He asked as we came to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"It's not what are we going to do, but what is there to do?" I questioned him back.

"Homework, study, be bored, and that's about it,"

"How about we go to the cavern?" I suggested suddenly as a smile found its way onto my lips.

"Ginny, where do you get these brilliant ideas?" He laughed.

"I don't know, it just comes to me," I laughed along with him.

Author's Notes: My characters, Rachael and Elizabeth, are mine, though Elizabeth is completely from my imagination. Rachael on the other hand is based on my friend, whose name is Rachael, though my Rachael does not match Rachael's personality completely. If you're confused about how Ginny feels towards Draco and vice versa, don't worry. They don't even know what's going on. By the way to the ones who do read this, who would you like Hermione to be paired up with? Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, who? And remember to review! They make me happy!


	3. Sweet DreamsYeah Right

Sweet Dreams…….Yeah Right

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I do not own these characters, they are from the incredible mind of Mrs. Rowling, and so all credit is for her.

Author's Notes: The italics are what Ginny is dreaming. In the dream, as your reading, I would suggest to kind of read it with emotion, like for example, when she says _"Oh, Colin, Colin, Colin,"_ read it like she's saying it exasperatedly. It will make much more sense like that, trust me.

"And where did you run off to?" I was greeted by Ron's glare.

"You know what Ron? Some people say 'hi' for a greeting." I giggled.

"Ginny." His voice was stern.

"I was with Colin, nothing to worry about,"

"And where's Colin?" Harry cut in.

"He's coming. What did I do for you to interrogate me?" I asked with annoyance.

"They're just simply worried, Ginny. I mean, you were out for a long time with Colin, and look at you, you're muddy. And I bet you haven't even done you homework assignments." Hermione interjected.

"They're not due tomorrow, ok. They're due in 3 days; I know what I'm doing. And if you don't mind, I am going to go take a bath then go to bed. Good night to all three of you." My voice was defensive.

Seriously, it was as though they couldn't trust me with my own best friend. We did go to the cavern by the lake but it wasn't _that _dangerous.

About half an hour later, I was finished with my shower and was already in my bed. My red hair contrasted nicely with the maroon pillows and the maroon and gold colored blanket was wrapped around me. I stared up at the ceiling. There I could see the stars shining, and I could see the constellations. Hermione had enchanted it to reflect the night sky, kind of like the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall. I looked to right of the ceiling and saw Orion; it was one of my favorites. Then to the left was Leo another one of my favorites. Though, my most favorite was one in the middle but further down the bed. The stars formed the picture of a dragon, I had no idea why, but I always liked it. I could feel my eyelids getting heavier by the second and soon fell asleep.

Ginny's Dream

_I was jogging down the corridor, I was late. I knew he wouldn't like it, but Harry wouldn't let me go. He kept on going on about Quidditch and how I should be on the team again. I already told him I would be, but he just kept on "making sure". It's as if he knew where I went to at night. _

_I knew it wasn't safe. I knew it wasn't right, I really did but I just couldn't help it. I couldn't stop myself from agreeing every time; it was as if someone else was speaking for me. I knew I wasn't under the Imperious Curse but maybe I just wasn't sane. Ha! That'd be a laugh for Colin. Oh, Colin, Colin, Colin. I wish I could tell him but I can't. I can't tell a soul. Only he and I know. Besides it's not like he'd let me. He won't even tell his friends, if you could call them that, I knew for a fact that I wouldn't. _

_I heard something. It was the sound of footsteps. I panicked. I mean, what else is there to do when you're wandering the corridors at night. If Filch or some other Professor caught me, I would be dead. I hid behind the shadow of the suit of armor. The torch was about 20 feet away, if I was lucky, Filch wouldn't catch me. _

_I looked down the corridor and there walked Filch, in the company of Mrs. Norris. Oh, how I hated that cat, still do. As he kept on coming closer, I pushed myself against the wall, still in the shadow. I prayed that he wouldn't notice me. It was as if Mrs. Norris had somehow spotted me. I looked her dead on in the eyes, but she just kept walking. To me it was strange. About a minute after the turned the corner, I rushed off to the Astronomy Tower. I took many twists and turns as the only sound I heard were my footsteps running. I ran up the stairs, skipping 2 steps each time. I came to a halt in front of the door. I took a deep breath and turned the door knob._

"_You're late."_

"_I know and I'm sorry. It's just that Harry wouldn't let me leave, and I had to hide from Filch and his deranged cat. Forgive me?" I asked apologetically. _

"_I don't know. What would I get if I do?" He turned around, shadows covering him from sight._

"_Oh, I don't know, maybe some harmless fun." I teased back._

"_You know me too well," He started to walk closer to me, though he was still covered by the shadows._

"_Oh, I do, do I?" I blushed at my flirting. _

_Yeah, sure I was used to it because of Michael and even Harry, but this was different. He was different. I knew he'd change; I really did, no matter what anyone said. He treated me with kindness, gentleness, everything I could ever want, and everything no one else had given me, not even Harry. We were opposites that I knew. We come from different worlds, different ranks in the social latter, but I knew that everything I lacked, he gave me and vice versa. _

_I observed him as he came closer. He was probably an inch taller than Harry, but was more…built, I guess you could say. His hair gleamed in the moonlight; his features were slick and perfect. He was so perfect and yet he wasn't. He stopped about 5 inches away from and looked down on me. I could not yet see his eyes because of the shadows but only one step closer, and I would._

"_Gin, you do know that you look absolutely perfect in the moonlight, right?" His voice held admiration._

"_And so do you,"_

_I saw him lean closer, his eyes were closed. His arms found there way to my waist and my hands danced up his arms to his neck. Then, his lips touched mine. They were soft and smooth, so angelic. I kissed him back with as much passion as he did. He pushed me closer and held me in the embrace I knew best. My hands found their way to his hair. It was silky fresh and so soft. Our tongues fought each other, not furiously but a battle that was teasing, the battle that we always did. It was like a game of tag, a game we both knew very well. I felt him pull away, so I did too. With my eyes still closed, I rested my head on his chest._

"_Ginny, will you look at me?" He whispered pleadingly._

_I moved my head upright and finally opened my eyes. There staring back at me, were those haunting eyes. _

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled as I sat up.

"What's wrong Ginny?" I heard Hermione asked as she looked over at me. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a monster."

"I think I just did," I whispered those eyes were imprinted in my mind.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione questioned again more curiously as she sat on the edge of her bed.

I was completely speechless. _Those eyes, they were, I can't believe..._ I couldn't even think straight. My thoughts were a huge mess; my thoughts were never this jumbled even when I thought about Harry when I was 11. Those eyes looked at me with emotions I never knew they held before, emotions I never though possible. They held fear, pain, happiness, doubt, pleasure, and everything in between.

"Ginny?" I looked up from the ground to Hermione's concerned eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," I could tell my voice held doubt.

"It's not good to keep everything in, you should tell someone. Not necessarily me, but maybe someone like Ron…" She looked at me and understood. "Ok, maybe not Ron, but someone like Harry, maybe?"

"Please, Hermione. I'm over him, I don't and I won't run to him with my problems, he's got enough to worry about." She knew that that wasn't the reason why.

"Fine, then how about Colin, I know-" I couldn't hear her as her voice faded away from my ears.

I ran down the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory. As I stepped off the last step, I stopped to get my balance again. I looked around the common room and found Harry and Ron playing Wizard's Chess, apparently Hermione had gone to bed early. I looked down at my red tank top and smoothed it out along with my hair. I started to walk to Harry and Ron as I tried to find Colin.

"Hey Gin. What are you doing up this late?" Ron asked as he looked up at me.

"I could ask you the same thing," I smirked as Harry laughed a little then he looked up at me, too.

"We were studying."

"Yeah, right Ron. I don't think McGonagall finds that playing Wizard's Chess is studying." I laughed. "Anyways, have you seen Colin?"

Harry's smile faded as he responded back. "Yeah, he'll be right back. He had to tell Dennis something."

"Oh, ok then. I guess I'll just wait for him here then." I said as I sat next to Harry on the couch, a little close I think because he shifted a little.

"Why do you want to talk him this late? Can't it wait until morning?" Ron asked looking at his pieces.

"I just have to,"

"You can't tell us?" Harry asked kind of offended.

"I can but it's just something Colin knows, so it's a long story and it's a bit complicated and stuff." I couldn't tell them, they'd freak out and Ron, oh man, Ron he'd have a heart attack.

"Oh, ok then." Harry responded glumly.

"I'm sorry, it's just that-" My apology got cut by Colin's voice.

"Gin! What are you doing out of bed?" His voice was brotherly.

"I have to talk to you." I got up and grabbed his arm and took him to one corner of the common room.

"What's wrong?" he asked instinctively.

"It happened again," I started as we sat down on 2 couches, each across from the other.

"Oh, was it that bad?"

"I'm not sure but I assure you that I don't want these dreams anymore, they're starting to freak me out." I said unsteadily.

"Well, anyone would be freaked out, I mean, it's not something someone normally dreams, but then again…"

"I'm not normal?"

"Yeah," he voice was soft.

"Good, that's what I had hoped." I sighed in relief.

"So, what exactly happened?" His eyes looked in mine.

"I was walking through the corridors, trying to get to the Astronomy Tower, and when I got there, the guy was there waiting for me." His eyebrows rose at this. "We were just saying silly words to each other, and he's walking through the shadows, and he's complimenting me, and everything. Then, he kisses me, it was such a wonderful feeling, I can't even explain it to you Colin. But," My voice faded.

"But, what? Who was it?" His voice held concern.

"After he finished kissing me, he held me, in a comforting embrace, one that I knew I was used to because it felt so fit and caring. Then he tells me to look at him, so I do. I see those eyes; they're highlighted by the shadows. They held emotions I never thought possible, Colin. They were filled with love, happiness, pain, doubt, every emotion you can think of, and everyone you can't. I knew tension had filled the air, probably not if it had been reality, but dreaming, it was exhilarating and yet terrifying. I didn't know what to do. I woke up with a start, Colin. I feel like those eyes are going to haunt me every where I go, they're imprinted in my head, like the most painful and the most happiest memory a sane person would have. They were beautiful but scary, I felt like I'd drown in them. I don't even know if I can stand to look at him anymore. He will never be the same to me, Colin." My voice turned into a whisper.

"Who was it Ginny?" He leaned over and looked me in the eye; I took a deep breath before responding.


	4. As If Being Confused Wasn't Enough

As If Being Confused Wasn't Enough

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling, unfortunately, just kidding.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy?" His voice was as unsure as my thoughts were. "But how? Ginny? You mean to tell me that throughout all of these dreams; it was always the same guy, right?"

"Yes," My voice held fear.

"And that last dream you had, before you saw him, was the same guy as before?" I nodded. "Ginny and this was you?"

"Yes, but-"

"You've been dreaming about Malfoy?"

"Yes, and it's not like I want to ok! Stop looking at me like I can control it, because I can't. You think I want to dream about him? Huh? You think I can stand the fact that I have been daydreaming about him? Trying to find out who the heck he was? You think I wanted to? You think I want to? Well, guess what, I don't!" I yelled.

"Who have you been dreaming about?" Ron said from behind me as I spun around, he was accompanied by Harry. "Not my best mate Harry by any chance?"

"No!" I yelled in his face as I walked around Harry. "Oh and Colin, this is just between you and me, got it?" I threw over my shoulder as I heard him give a muffled "yes."

I had no idea what to do; this all just confused even more. I walked closer to the fire place and sat down on one of the couches. I stared into the firing embers absentmindedly.

I thought about those eyes that stared at me in my dream. As I had told Colin, they did hold emotions that I never knew a guy like that could possess. I knew that they would forever be in my mind now. I felt someone sit next to me but I didn't move or say a word, neither did they. We just sat like that, whoever it was. For a while I didn't even want to know who it was, I just enjoyed the silence. Though, apparently, they didn't, after a while that is.

I felt them shift next to me, don't blame them; I'd scare myself, too. But at the moment, I was truly afraid of myself. I felt like I couldn't trust myself. Trust myself to think, to speak, to sleep, to stand, to move, to do just about anything. I just sat there, with no particular thought running through my head.

"Ginny?"

I shut my eyes at the voice, not like that could do much. I didn't want to hear the type of guilt his voice held, though he shouldn't feel guilty on the contrary, I should. I just wanted to hit myself for yelling at Colin, for not trusting my own brother, or trusting my own personal hero.

"Gin?"

I turned to be greeted by eyes that held concern, guilt, and mostly fear. Fear of what, I couldn't tell you. His eyes had flickered yellow because of the burning fire. It created a glossy look in his emerald green eyes. I couldn't even bear to look at him.

I turned to look at the fire once more, not that it was any more interesting than before but just to look away from him. Harry was my own personal hero that had swept me off my feet the more I got to know him, the one who saved me from the evil villain, and slew the monster.

"Ginny, will you just talk to me? Please?"

Now he was pleading. If you think that I could have not felt any guiltier, you thought wrong, and so did I. I felt so guilty. I mean, here I was sitting on my butt, watching the fire crackle, and ignoring Harry, when he did nothing but want to talk to me. I feel so horrible that it's scary.

He stayed silent, as did I. It was just one of those awkward silences that were just too tense to break. I could find nothing to say to him. I was thinking of just something to say, but nothing came out. I just simply sighed and apparently he had had enough. I felt him get up.

"Don't leave," I wasn't even sure if he had heard me but he did because he sat right back down and looked at me with sorrow filling his eyes.

"Harry, I don't know what you want me to say, and I have no idea what to say." My voice ended being a whisper. "And I have no idea what you're mad at me about and-­­­­­"

"Whoa, hold on Ginny. I never said that I was mad at you, okay? It's just that-" before he could continue, Ron cut him off.

"Now this is what I need to see!" Ron called out as he sat in the space between Harry and I. He draped his arm across my shoulder as well as Harry's. "My best mate and my little sister talking, but maybe in the near future something more, yeah Harry?"

I blushed as I shrugged Ron's arm off of my shoulder. "For your information, Ronald, yes, Harry and I were talking but nothing more will happen between us in the near future or the far future." I stated bluntly, and then added a fake happy tone. "Okay? Ok."

With that I stood up and turned to them. "Good night to both of you, and Harry, I do hope that we can continue that conversation without Mr. Bighead." I smiled at Ron and walked off in the direction of the girls' dormitory.

I heard Ron ask Harry "WHAT were you talking about with her anyways?" Harry replied with a simple 'nothing'.

I ran up the stairs two at a time, for no particular reason, really. As I reached the door to my dormitory, I paused. I rest my back against the door and just sighed. Things were so complicated that I didn't know what to do. Everything with Harry was just so…tense. I just wanted things to be normal between us, not that they ever were but that wasn't the point.

I forced myself to turn around and opened the door. I walked into the room to see that Lavender and Parvati were listening to music, Elizabeth playing guitar (she was brought up by her mother, who was a muggle), and Hermione reading a book. Elizabeth looked up from playing.

"Hey Ginny, where were you?" She asked.

"Oh, just talking to Colin about something." I responded as I threw myself into my bed.

My head landed in the pillows and I just lay there. After about 30 seconds, I finally got up, seeing as I didn't want to suffocate. I sat up with my legs folded as I said something completely stupid.

"Do you guys think that there's a good side to Malfoy?" As soon as the words escaped my mouth, my eyes widen as did theirs.

"Wh-What?" Parvati stuttered.

"Did you just ask if there's a good side to Malfoy?" Lavender asked with disgust.

"Well, I mean there has to be something good about everyone, right?" My own voice was quizzical.

"Well, Ginny, people, no matter how bad they are, do have something good about them but Malfoy, doesn't happen to be, how do I say this nicely? An actual person. You know someone who has emotion, can feel something, think of others, those are qualities Malfoy doesn't and will never have." Lavender responded coldly.

"Yeah, I guess so," My voice faded off.

"And besides, why do you care Ginny? I mean everyone knows how both your families hate each other and that you stood up to him. You said yourself that you wanted to give Malfoy a taste of his own medicine."

"Ok, Lavender, I was just asking because, hello, it's normal to wonder. Don't go acting like I actually think that there's a good side to Malfoy, I was just wondering if there was, and I mean you guys know him better than I do."

"GINNY!"

I swear that voice shook the whole room, maybe the whole girls' dormitory. There was only one person who would even be capable of doing it, and it just happens to be Ron.

"Was that Ron?" Elizabeth questioned Hermione and me.

"I think you shouldn't go down there by yourself Ginny. I'm worried of what Ron might do. After all he does sound angry." Hermione added in.

"Angry? Ron sounds furious!" Lavender exclaimed.

"I should go down there, but would you accompany me Hermione?"

"GINNY!" His voice went again.

"Sure," Her voice didn't sound confident, even though it always did.

I got up from my bed and grabbed my wand just in case as did Hermione. We both walked slowly down the stairs.

"Do have any idea why Ron would be furious at you?" Hermione questioned me in a whisper.

"No, I didn't do anything, unless,"

"Unless what?"

"Unless Colin said something, but I doubt he would." I was sure of that, unless he wanted me to hex him, which he and everybody else knows I can do very well.

"What have you been talking about with Colin anyways?"

"Something that is so complicated that no on could get it, not even me." I laughed slightly as Hermione joined me.

We only noticed that we had reached the common room by Ron's angry voice saying "You shouldn't be laughing."

"Geeze, Ron, you make it sound like I killed someone." My voice still held a giggle.

"Might as well have." There was fire in my brother's eyes and let me just tell you, it wasn't the fire from the fireplace.

"Yeah and my first victim would have been you." I smiled sarcastically.

"Ginny, this is not a time to be sarcastic." Harry added quietly.

"Why?" My voice held question.

I heard Ron trying to breathe in deeply and apparently calm down. When I turned to him, I saw Hermione telling him to breathe deeply, but her eyes were locked with Harry's. My eyes went back and forth between them; it was like they were having their own telepathic conversation with their eyes.

"Ok, so why am I here?"

"Ginny, now's not the time." Colin commented.

Colin was silently leaning against the wall near the window where Harry stood. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and pajama pants and his hair was ruffled, which puzzled me. The only time his hair was ruffled was when he ran his hand through it various times, which he only did when he was nervous.

I turned my attention to Ron, who was trying very hard to keep calm. He raised his hands to his face and sighed deeply. When he opened his eyes, they still held the same fire in them.

"Well now is the time for me ok, Colin? Why did you yell for me to come down here, Ron?" I should have listened to Colin.

"Why? Why, you ask. Let me tell you why, HOW COULD YOU?" His voice rose with every word said. "I mean, come on Ginny, how could you? How could you disgrace me like that? WELL OBVIOULSLY WE CAN BE A DISGRACE IF YOU ASK HIM!"

"What are you talking about?" Ron's face was as red as his hair.

"What am I talking about? What am I talking about? YOU SHOULD KNOW VERY WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Ron yelled with fury as I barely heard everyone rushing down the stairs.

I could hear most of the Gryffindors whisper about why Ron was yelling so loudly at this time at night. I could hear Parvati and Lavender whisper something about how Ron was mad at me because of something to do with Harry. I heard Dennis trying to get Colin's attention to explain to him as to why Ron was acting the way he was. By now, my fury was building up.

"Well guess what? I DON'T! So, now that you know that I don't know, enlighten me and tell me the reason why you had to take Hermione and me from our dormitory along with the rest of the Gryffindors!" I yelled as I inched up to my brother's face.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT GINNY! DON'T YOU FORGET THAT I AM STILL YOUR OLDER BROTHER!"

"I CAN TALK TO YOU HOWEVER I PLEASE! YOU CAN NOT BOSS ME AROUND, OK RONALD!" I yelled back at him.

"DON'T MAKE ME TELL MUM!" he threatened.

"OH YES, YOU MUST TELL MUM BECAUSE YOU CAN NOT CONTROL YOUR OWN BABY SISTER! PATHETIC!" I snarled at him as I turned on my heel and started to walk up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"GINEVRA WEALSEY, YOU WILL NOT LEAVE UNTIL I'M FINISHED TALKING TO YOU, RESPECT ME!" He yelled back to stop me.

"First off, YOU RESPECT ME RONALD WEASLEY and secondly, YOU ARE NOT TALKING TO ME, YOU'RE YELLING AT ME!"

"I'M SURE YOU WOULDN'T YELL AT YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE DREAM BOY!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, HARRY IS NOT MY DREAM BOY!"

"I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT HIM, I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOUR LOVER BOY AKA THE ONE YOU'VE BEEN DAYDREAMING ABOUT, AND IF YOU STILL CAN'T COMPREHEND WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT, LET ME ELABORATE!"

My heart stopped beating, my heart just dropped. My breath caught in my throat and my mind was begging him not to say anything. I would have said something, but I was so speechless. He hadn't said it yet, but I knew he would and I just cringed before it happened. And I knew the one person who would have told him, Colin.

"PEOPLE KNOW HIM AS THE FUTURE DEATH EATER," the Gryffindors gasped. "THE PRINCE OF SLYTERIN, IN OTHER WORDS, DRACO MALFOY!"

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update this, but I kept on getting writer's blocks on this chapter, finished it at about 11:32 at night just so I could get it up for you guys as soon as I could. Oh and before I forget to tell you guys in the story it says slew which is a past tense of slay, like slay the dragon. I'm not sure if that's right, but if it's not, feel free to tell me the correct word, and I'll correct it. And I just love your guys' reviews, it makes me feel so accomplished and so special. LOL. Remember to R&R!


	5. Tention Rise As Do the Voices

Tension Rises, As Do Voices

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this except the plot, unfortunate for me, fortunate for the genius J.K. Rowling.

My world just stopped. Silence had filled the air. All the faces of the Gryffindors turned to me with shocked expressions. Lavender looked disgusted, Dean looked hurt, and Colin just looked down. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't do anything. Tension hung in the air and it scared me to death.

"MR. WEASLEY!"

If Ron's voice boomed through the girls' dormitory then Professor McGonagall's shook all of Gryffindor Tower.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" She continued. "It is eleven o'clock at night and here you are going about the things that should be done when at least everyone is awake!"

"But Prof-"Ron started.

"Don't you 'but Professor' me, Mr. Weasley. All of you get to bed. As for you Mr. Weasley you are going to stay here along with Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Creevey." Her voice was stern and Ron didn't argue. As soon as Professor McGonagall heard all the doors slam shut she continued. "Mr. Weasley what is the meaning of this?"

"Professor, it wasn't my fault," Ron said desperately.

"Oh please Mr. Weasley. I do not recall hearing anyone else yelling besides you. And may I inform you that your yells could not only be heard through the Gryffindor Tower but through all of Hogwarts. I would not be surprised if the dungeons heard you."

"Professor McGonagall, Ginny was yelling, too, why isn't she getting in trouble, too?"

"I will talk to her later, but my main concern is you. Why were you shouting at this time of night?"

"Remember Ron, you can't yell at a Professor." I commented before he started.

"Shut up Ginny."

"Mr. Weasley!"

"Sorry Professor. The reason I was shouting because I found something out." He said quietly.

"What did you find out Mr. Weasley?" She questioned softly.

"Nothing too important." Ron responded.

"Well, if it makes you shout at this time of night, it must be important. Tell me why you yelled for Miss Weasley to come down here only to yell at her? And what does any of this have to do with Mr. Malfoy, if I recall correctly?"

She had hit a nerve. "I yelled at here because she is a disgrace! A disgrace to me, my family, to herself!"

"Mr. Weasley, I'd advise you not to talk to me in that manner unless you are looking for a month's detention." Her voice was stern and cold.

"Sorry,"

"How would Miss Weasley be a disgrace? And once again, I ask, what does anything of this have to do with Mr. Malfoy?" Her voice held true concern.

"Dreaming about him! Obsessing about him! Thinking of him constantly! And let's not end there! If Colin has given me the right information, you've been in his arms Ginny!" He yelled as my eyes darted to Colin.

"Colin! You swore you wouldn't tell!" I felt myself say.

"So it is true!" Ron cut in.

"I'm sorry Ginny," I heard Colin whisper.

"Yeah right! How could you do this to me Colin? You knew the reason why I couldn't tell Ron! You knew that he'd react this way!" I yelled back.

"I truly am sorry Ginny, it's just that—"

"That what? That Ron threatened you, is that it?" I screamed. "You were my best friend Colin!"

"I'm still your best friend—"

"No, no you're not!" I shouted as tears trailed their way down my face. "I trusted you! I trusted you to listen, to not tell a soul! How could I mean that little to you?"

"Ginny, you mean the world to me," Colin started but I cut him off again.

"If I did, then you wouldn't have told Ron." I ran.

I ran past Ron, past Professor McGonagall, past Hermione, Harry and Colin. I opened the portrait and darted out of the room. I just couldn't take it any more. I just wanted to scream, I wanted all of this to stop: the dreams, the accusations, the pain, the fear, everything.

I ran down the corridor to who knows where. I ran for about seven minutes before I found myself in front of the Astronomy Tower door. I caught my breath before opening the door absentmindedly. I walked in the dark room quietly, not really paying attention to anything. I walked up to the long windows that the moon shone down on. There was hardly a star in the sky surrounding the large, luminous sphere. There I stood just crying. I cried about everything. I felt myself asking "why me? why me?" over and over again. I just couldn't take it anymore. I felt the ache in my chest where my heart was. The emotion was overwhelming. I felt like I wanted to die because I couldn't take any of this. I wanted to scream. I was so caught up in the emotion I felt, and my tears that I didn't hear the door open or the footsteps. I had collapsed to the ground, I just hung on to the bottom of the window, weeping.

When I finally felt that I could cry no more tears, I looked up. There he was, standing before. He just looked at me with concern, sorrow, and compassion, everything I had seen in my dream. I stood up hastily and started to run again without saying anything. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I could hear his footsteps behind me, chasing me. I ran faster, as fast as my legs would take me. I ended up running out the doors, getting closer to the lake. As I was a few yards away from the lake, I slowed down. I was trembling as I heard his footsteps get closer to me. I just stood there. I knew that he'd chase me every time I would run. I pulled away after I felt him place his hand on my arm.

"What do you want? Don't you think you've done enough?" I cried out at him.

He looked shocked at my sudden accusations. His face then turned to a look of concern and pain as did his eyes.

"Just leave me alone! You already haunt me when I don't see you!" He grew confused at my words. "In my dreams! Every where! You're always in my dreams! Can't you just leave me alone?"

He looked hurt as he said my name for the very first time. "Ginny,"

"WHAT?" I yelled at him.

I really did know that I shouldn't have yelled at him, I mean after all it's not his fault he's in my dream. I turned away from him, from the pain engraved in his face, it hurt that bad.

"I-I'm in y-you-your d-dreams?" He stuttered.

"Yes! Now are you happy? The infamous Malfoy has been in the Little Weaselette's dream!"

"I don't know what to say,"

"Don't say anything!" I yelled back.

Why was I yelling at him, I don't know. I shouldn't have, I mean after all there was compassion in his voice and pain in his eyes. I looked down because I couldn't take the shame that I felt from yelling at him for no reason. I felt his warm hand find its way onto my shoulder and I just looked up at him with tears filling my eyes.

"I didn't know that the dreams would have this type of affect on you,"


	6. Ginny and Her Mood Swings

Ginny and Her Mood Swings

Summary of chapter:

Ginny's anger has had its turn, so now it's laughter who takes over Ginny and Malfoy's conversation.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this, I swear! Don't hurt me! flinches But no truly, I don't own a thing, wait……………………………………………. yep not a thing.

"WHAT?" I yelled louder than before.

"They shouldn't have had this type of affect on you. They should have been what's the word I'm looking for…ah yes, lighter."

"Lighter? LIGHTER! WHAT DO YOU MEAN LIGHTER?"

"By lighter I meant-"

"WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU SPEAKING LIKE THIS TOPIC IS A NORMAL PART OF A CONVERSATION?" His coolness was starting to get on my nerves. "WELL JUST SO YOU KNOW, THIS IS NOT A TOPIC OF A NORMAL CONVERSATION!"

"Ginny, calm down-"

"YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?"

"You know what? I think that I actually have gone insane."

I was surprised by his words, but that didn't keep me from commenting. "Got that right."

"I think it's time that I should explain about these dreams that you've been having."

"No really, I was just waiting until I was dead." My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I don't need sarcastic remarks ok?" I knew that he was waiting for me to respond.

"Fine," I muttered reluctantly.

"Why don't we sit down? I think you'd be better off like that."

"I'm only sitting because I don't want to stand." I murmured.

I walked shortly to the tree that rested a couple of yards before the lake. I sat down right at the trunk and leaned against it. Malfoy sat in front of me cross-legged. The moon shined behind him, illuminating his blonde hair, and some of the moon's light was reflected in his almost silver eyes. He took a big sigh before speaking.

"The dreams started near October, right?" What a dumb question.

"You should know you're the cause of it." My voice was bitter.

"I'll take that as a yes. Ginny, the purpose of you having these dreams was so you could help me. I didn't want to waltz up to you out of no where, because one I knew that you'd hex me, like before," I smiled at this. "And two because everyone would think that I've gone insane."

"You already are." I muttered.

He ignored my words and continued. "I wanted help from someone who was close to her, someone she would actually listen to."

"Who are you talking about Malfoy?"

"That's not important now, but I promise that I will tell you. During the summer, my father was teaching me that dreams can have a very powerful affect on people. He taught me how to invade dreams, how to influence the dreamer, and things like that. So when school started, I saw you hanging out with her and heard that you two were like best friends to each other so I thought you'd be the person she'd listen to."

"Is this going somewhere?" I really need to learn to be patient.

"With the dreams, I thought that I'd be able to influence you to talk to me. You did, but not the way I expected. Instead of becoming something like friends, we just insulted each other. I didn't know if the dreams had worked at that point, but now I knew that they did, since I never insulted you directly and vice versa. Is anything of this making sense?"

"Partially. So let me get it straight. Over the summer you learned how to interfere with dreams, so when you got here, you invaded mine, so we could become friends?"

"Technically, yes."

"That is the stupidest excuse I've ever heard!" I exclaimed with a smile on my face, why a smile, I'm not sure.

"It's true!" He fought back with a laugh.

"So, who is it that you wanted me to talk to in the first place and why?" I questioned after my laughs died down.

"I'll answer the why first. It's just that, so say it simply, I like her. I like her more than a Slytherin should."

"The infamous Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin, fancies a Gryffindor?" My eyes were wide.

"Yes,"

If I was laughing before, I was in hysterics now. It just cracked me up; knowing that Draco Malfoy, son of Death Eater, heir to the Malfoy fortune, fancied on a Gryffindor. It was just too funny.

"It is not funny!" He cried as my laughter rose.

After about rolling on the ground for five minutes of nonstop laughing, I simmered down to giggles. Eventually, I quieted down after I regained my breath.

"You like a Gryffindor?" He nodded. "Who?"

"Well, now that you laughed at that, I'm not sure if I want you to know." His voice was serious.

"Oh come on tell me! You can't just leave me hanging. I mean you went through all that work, right?" I pleaded because I just had to know.

"Fine, but you have to promise not to laugh."

"I swear." I agreed as I held my right hand up.

His voice was muffled, to the point that I couldn't hear him. "What did you say?" I questioned him only to get a murmured response that I couldn't make out. "You're gonna have to speak louder Malfoy." He sighed before he responded.

Author's Note: What's up my dedicated readers? Truth be told, I'm not sure if you guys are as dedicated to me as I personally hope. Anyways, back to the point. As you can see, Ginny has gotten her anger out, finally. And what is this new side to Mr. Malfoy? It's kind of short, but I just wanted to fit the next part of their conversation in the next chapter. Oh yeah, and I just had to leave a wonderful cliffhanger, don't you just love them? I know I don't like them, as far as reading, but writing it, now that's different. Remember that your reviews make me feel very loved and special, so R&R. And just so everybody knows, flamers are welcomed, though I hope the flamers contain constructive criticism, but other than that your compliments are taken to heart, 3.


	7. Crushes, Consciences, and Creepiness

Crushes, Consciences, and Creepiness

Summary: Draco and Ginny have a heated discussion about what Draco wants Ginny to do only after Ginny consults her conscience.

Disclaimer: I have no money to afford the great works of J.K. Rowling, but, I do have enough money to afford the plot.

My heart stopped. My breath was cut short. My mind was filled with jumbled thoughts. My gaze was unclear. My expression was one of shock. I repeated the name he said, over and over in my head, but I still couldn't believe. "Come again?"

"Hermione Granger," His voice held sincere admiration.

"Ok, I'm fine with you fancying a Gryffindor, but a muggleborn one?" I was completely shocked and thrown off.

"What can I say? She's intelligent, proud, courageous, gorgeous, all that and then some." He stared off into the dark sky while his eyes were glossed with admiration.

"Wow. That must be something new for you. I mean first it was Slytherin sluts, then Parkinson, and now Hermione. Wow," That was all I could say and that was what I felt, astonished.

"They weren't all sluts," He looked at me as I gave him a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "Ok, maybe they were but that's not the point,"

I laughed slightly at this. I could understand why Hermione would attract someone like Malfoy, I guess. She was smart, a bit proud, what the heck, the girl had a big ego when she wanted to use it! Hermione did show a lot of courage and bravery, but then again anyone would get like that if you hung around Ron and Harry for seven years. Her hair was a color that couldn't be described; I learned that from interrogating Ron one time. She had learned to tame it. She sometimes wore it curly and at other times it was straightened. And besides, everyone could see that almost every Gryffindor drooled at seeing her, it was almost as much as the Veela that came in my third year. Ugh, Fleur, she is so annoying. I guessed that my face was shaped into a weird expression because Malfoy asked me if I was ok. "Oh yeah I'm fine! I was just thinking of Fleur, Bill's fiancé,"

"Fleur Delacour? She was definitely something" He commented.

"That something was annoying but back that point. You wanted us to become friends, so I could get Hermione to go out with you?"

"Yes," His eyes held the emotions I saw in my dreams and I shivered from the thought.

"Hey, Malfoy? Did you ever know what happened in my dreams?"

"To tell you the truth, no. My father had only taught me how to enter a dream. So therefore, every night I made you dream of me, but I had no idea what you were dreaming about. If someone can't control what the dreamer's dreaming, then it's like they're just there. The dreamer's thoughts control them. So whatever you dreamed came all from you. What _did _you dream about anyways that got you so pissed off with me?"

My eyes widen as my heart started to beat faster. My mind raced with thoughts that were just jumbled in my head. So if I got what Malfoy was saying, then the whole romance in my dream, came from me? Oh dear, I was in trouble with myself.

_You only wish you were,_

Somehow I knew that wasn't Malfoy's voice,

_That's because it's not Ginny, geeze you should know better,_

Ok, Ginny is officially freaked out, wait since when do I talk in third person?

_Since now and I don't blame you,_

Who the heck are you?

_What do you think Ginny? Wait, don't answer that. I'm the little voice in your head that tells you right from wrong in other words your conscience,_

Why are you talking to me?

_Because I can!_

Rriigghhtt! So why have you just suddenly appeared?

_Because I wanted to and because I didn't want you to miss out on something good,  
_

By that you mean, what exactly?

_If I tell you completely then it just completely ruins everything,_

What if I want to "ruin everything"?

_Then that's just stupid!_

This is stupid! I'm talking to myself! I'm going insane!

_Well, if you were saying this out loud, you'd be going insane,_

Am I?

_No,_

Good. So what didn't you want me to miss out on?

_The guy in front of you! You should know this, it's your mind!_

Yet I didn't. Are you talking about Malfoy?

_No Ginny, I was just talking about the Whomping Willow,_

Oh!

_I was joking!_

I knew that, duh!

_So back to this Malfoy boy,_

What about him?

_Don't you think he's cute?_

EW! No!

_You're right, he is FINE!_

"Gross! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!"

_Yeah right! You know you like it! And he said so too, kind of,_

How?

_You controlled your own dreams, Ginny. It should be obvious; you came to that conclusion long before I came in._

"Well, it's not like I wanted to dream those dreams! Would you have asked me that then, I would have never let myself think those idiotic things that aren't even true!"

_Are you sure about that Ginny?_

That I didn't want those dreams?

_No: that those dreams where idiotic?_

Of course they were idiotic! I had dreams that I was going out with Malfoy! Of course that's idiotic!

_Or is that what you want yourself to think?_

Huh?

_Ginny you are so thick!_

I know, he he,

_This is not a laughing matter!_

Fine, what about idiocy?

_Ginny, those dreams were your own, it's completely obvious,_

Well, explain it to me because I'm not getting it!

_Ginny, deep down there is something other than hate for Malfoy, we both know that Ginny. As I am afraid, actually not really, but you do have-_

"Wait!"

_What?_

Don't say it. Do not say that I have feelings for Malfoy,

_Good, there you said it, that's a load off my back!_

Hold up! I do not have feelings for Malfoy other than-

_Lust? Love? _

_…_Pity!

_Really, Ginny, you should know yourself better than that, honestly. You know you have feelings for Malfoy but you just don't want to admit it just because it's Draco Malfoy,_

Why am I even talking to you?!

_True and speaking about talking to me, you might want to go back to talking to Draco because right now, he probably thinks you're insane, because you're speaking to yourself, Gin,_

I thought you said he couldn't hear me,

_Oh no, he still can't hear you but there were some things that you said aloud that he heard,_

Oh crap! Help me! What am I supposed to do?

_You're on your own Princess. And besides, seeing that you know your emotions so well you can weasel yourself out of this,_

"I do not like him!"

_Quiet down Ginny, the whole school may have heard you…_

I slapped myself on the forehead extremely hard that I let out an "Ow!" I opened my eyes to see Malfoy with a very confused and yet amused expression on his face. He was wearing a smile on his light pink lips- _Woah! Ginny! We do not think like that! _Anyways, his eyes held sincere amusement. "What?"

"And you say I'm insane," His voice was one of know-it-all.

"Because you are," His eyes narrowed playfully at my insults. "The truth hurts Malfoy."

A smile reappeared on his lips as I just laughed at him. He started laughing along with me. "So…"

"Yeah, you want me to talk to Hermione for you?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, but don't you think that it'd be weird for her that you suddenly bring me up? I know that she'll just call me a prat, git, etc,"

"All that and then some, okay, I'll stop with the jokes. Well, either way, if I do bring you up she's just going to freak out because for all of us, you having emotions is something we aren't used to."

"What do you mean?" He looked sincerely confused and offended.

"What I mean is, is that no one thinks that you are capable of having emotions," I winced before he said anything.

I opened my eyes slowly and a bit suspicious. Malfoy was not looking me but more so at…nothing. There was a far away look in his eyes as his face held no emotion. He seemed to be intently staring at the spot behind me, so I followed his gaze. His eyes were set on Gryffindor Tower, more so on the girls' bedchambers. I turned back to look at him, just to see that his eyes were glossed over. It was really a sad sight. I mean, here you have the bully of the school, the "Prince of Slytherin", son of a Death Eater, who walks around a castle like he owns it, and he just looks pathetic.

"Does she think that?" His voice was so soft that I hardly heard it.

"I'm not sure, but she probably does. It's just the image you put out Malfoy, I mean, if maybe you started to hang around someone other than your bodyguards, and the Slytherin sluts, maybe your image would be better,"

"Do you really think that?"

"Think what?"

"That I'm not capable of having emotion?"

"Malfoy, would you have asked me that hours ago, I would have said yes and given reasons why, but tonight how you're acting and the way you look, no. I'm starting to realize that everyone is capable of having emotion, no matter how hard it seems," my voice trailed off.

"Can you help me change that?" He looked at me with grey eyes that shimmered with hope.

"Uh...why not?" He smiled genuinely as did I.

"Really?"

"Of course, how? I don't know, but I'm sure we'll think of something,"

Just as I finished saying that, I felt a body being thrown at me. I stumbled back even though I was sitting, but finally was able to sit right. I finally realized that Malfoy was hugging me. His arms were around my neck in a strong but not in suffocating grip. His face was buried within my flaming red hair and I could here him murmuring. I finally lifted my arms and hugged him back. I could once again feel his tough muscles through his robes. Of course, it wasn't the position that he had held me in before, but this was more, comforting, seeing as he wasn't trying to hurt me. I tried to focus on what he was saying and finally made out the words. He was saying 'thank you' over and over again. It kind of my heart smile, to know that Draco Malfoy had emotions, but seriously it was overwhelming. It made me feel good inside just to hear his voice hold so much thankfulness, joy, it was heartwarming. I knew that this was a start of some type of forbidden relationship, even if it was just friendship.

A/N:

Hope you liked it! I know that the whole conscience may have been…strange, but I tried. It took me a bit to write it, I either kept on getting writer's block or I just couldn't use the computer any more. It may seem that their "relationship" is going too fast, I seriously tried to make it go slow but I mean the best way to start a friendship is through humor and laughter, so there you go! I'm off to write chapter 8, ha ha, this is the most chapters I've ever written!


End file.
